Kill Jumba
by PoorPineapple
Summary: A former experiment and assistant to Jumba has a new assignment. Hunt down Jumba and kill him for a cash bounty. How will the characters react to constant plasma fire over their heads? Did I forget to mention that the bounty hunter also has the powers
1. Default Chapter

Kill Jumba

By PoorPineapple

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo & Stitch or the characters created by Disney. But, however, I do own this story, Roxanne, and any baddies I see fit to throw at the characters.

The Planet Steno houses one of the largest galactic prisons to date. Murderers to habitual offenders have been placed to live in the tiny cells of the prison. Usually the night hours are quite and uneventful, but tonight things will happen differently.

If any of the guards were paying attention to their duties, they would have seen a shadow traveling in complete silence down the corridors. The shadow stopped in front of a cell whose attendant's light was still on. Sitting in the middle of the cell was a female creature painting an elaborate painting. Her large, air plane wing, shaped ears twitched as the shadow entered her cell.

"Out for another stroll again Nocturne?" the painter asked turning her face towards the shadow. Her face was strangely serene for someone in prison. Slim and pale, the painter looked weak and tired. The two red stripes on the edge of her face were faded, along with her dark burgundy eyes and light wine-red hair.

"Painting another picture for the Federation to sell and make a prophet, Roxanne?" Nocturne asked morphing into a dark woman with short spiky hair.

"Yes, better to get out on good behavior then to be here for life because of constant escaping," Roxanne shot back before returning to her painting.

"Hey don't get snippy with me because I have some good news. Let's say I could get you out of here?"

"I'd tell you to shut up and get the hell back to your cell," Roxanne replied.

"Now, now, here me out. I just got finished talking to my boss and it seems that my boss wants someone dead. Usually I'd break out and do it myself. But let's face it I have enough years racked up against me and frankly this job will take a few weeks to a month to accomplish."

"And the Federation can easily track you but they can't track me even if I'm in the same building as them," Roxanne added dryly.

"Yeah that too, because your adaptation powers would block their signals, not to mention they would never expect your escape. That's why my boss sent me to hire you."

'That's really nice of him, but currently my cell is locked, this places security is a nightmare to get past, and oh yeah, I currently have this collar around my neck that's stopping me from using any of my powers!" Roxanne said struggling not to raise her voice.

"Oh, I can easily remove all those problems, also hook you up with a shit-load of weapons and some terrain vehicles."

"Oh in that case, no," Roxanne rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"All right, just one more thing the place the target is at is called Earth, the target you already know very well, Dr. Jumba."

"Jumba?" Roxanne repeated her eyebrows knitting together.

"Ah ha, got your attention finally!" Nocturne laughed, "My boss said that I might be able to get you with that. Seems my boss has some unfinished business with this Dr. Jumba. Which is all well and good because I believe you have unfinished business too."

"Maybe I could take this assignment, but I don't know, maybe a little payment might make me decide."

"Three Million Trickles upfront, ten more after you get the job done, so would you like me to loosen that collar?"

Roxanne's face suddenly looked shadowy and full of thought, and then her mouth broke into a sadistic grin reveal a few pointed teeth. "Do it, don't worry about the cell and guards, I have a feeling I could take them on. I assume that everything will be sent to this Earth?"

"Yep," Nocturne replied handing Roxanne a mini-computer, "This is your basic info and where my boss sent your mission crap and gear. Now let me take care of that collar for you so you can surprise our guards when they switch posts," with that, Nocturne produced a small key and unlocked the collar around Roxanne's neck. As the collar fell, a light pink aura surrounded Roxanne. Almost instantly, she looked fitter, stronger, and had more color to her cheeks.

"All right you're gonna do some death, chaos, and destruction so I'm just gonna go back to my cell before the shit hits the fan, see yah later and happy hunting!" Nocturne said before turning back into a shadow and slinking off.

Roxanne watched Nocturne leave before she dived underneath her prison cot and grabbed her traveling bag. She quickly threw what little clothing, knick-knacks, and art supplies into the bag and then slung the bag on her back. She then let the aura around her exploded blasting the bars and most of her cell into pieces. Letting the energy levitate her off the ground, Roxanne floated out of her cell. As the guards swarmed towards her, she let out a horrible evil laugh.

"You caught me once and that's the last time," she growled sending a blast of plasma at the guards instantly incinerating them, "That should keep you busy," she lastly said before Roxanne took off smashing through a dozen more cells and then the ceiling. She dodged hundreds of police cruisers before she was able to break through the atmosphere and into space, whereas with an extra burst of energy, she jumped into hyperspace.

"Damming, out of all the in-mates to escape I had to be her!" The Grand Councilor cursed.

"Your Highness we're unable to track Roxanne."

"Let me guess her adaptation powers are blocking the tracking devices signal?"

"Affirmative."

"Your Highness the last we were able to track her was in area 51, so there's some chance that's where she's heading."

"Didn't we have some trouble with that planet a few years back?"

"Yes, Earth, several insistences, in fact so many that the federation voted to have nothing to do with the planet anymore."

"Figures we'd eat our words, is it possible we could warn Earth someway?" the GC murmured.

"Negative, seems their sun is going through a bout of flares and all communication to Earth is dead."

"Then we have no choice but to wait, as soon as communications can be established let me know. There's no telling what Roxanne is going to do to that planet."

"Yes madam."

End

End of chapter 1, read and review please to tell me what you think.


	2. Dang that Sucks

Kill Jumba

Chapter 2

"Ieee!" Roxanne squealed as she sped past a huge, gassy, red planet. She then blasted through a belt of asteroids all the time listening to the beeping, that Nocturne's computer keep giving off. As Roxanne neared a brown and blue planet the computer's beeping went crazy. She looked at the planet, smiled, and dived into the planet's atmosphere.

Flames surrounded Roxanne and when she felt that her body was going to exploded she crashed into the ocean not far from a small group of islands. She surfaced sputtering and gasping before she calmed herself. She chuckled lazily, floating on her back, letting the tide slowly take her to shore. Relaxing Roxanne didn't open her eyes until her back hit the rough grittiness of the beach.

Roxanne opened her eyes and looked at the infested beach filled with Earthlings. "Disgusting," she murmured getting up, stealing a towel lying on the ground, and made her way off the beach. Some humans had taken notice of Roxanne but had wisely decided to ignore her. Letting Nocturne's computer guide her to large Victorian house, Roxanne quickly grabbed a couple of plasma guns, some dry clothes, and then chose the motorcycle terrain vehicle to begin her scouting.

Cursing Nocturne for choosing a house so far from the rest of the island, Roxanne swung around sharp turns and did at least twenty over the speed limit to get to the islands largest town. She came to the town faster then she expected, Roxanne parked her bike and got off. Adjusting the hat that was hiding her ears, Roxanne began scouting.

After a few hours, Roxanne settled herself in a tree where she could watch most of the town without problems. She was getting comfortable when the mini computer went off. Roxanne got the computer out and brought it to her face, only to see Nocturne's face appear of the computer's screen.

"So find you humble home yet?" Nocturne asked.

"Yeah it was nice," Roxanne replied looking down at the town.

"Find the target yet?"

"I'm getting on it, hold on wait," Roxanne said setting down the computer and picking up one of her plasma guns. Taking careful aim at the familiar figure down below Roxanne let off a skilled shot.

"Hey everyone I just won the lottery," Jumba said waving a piece of paper above his head. That is until the paper was vaporized by a plasma shot. A wicked laugh echoed from the forest beyond the forest, "I am thinking this is bad," Jumba murmured as everyone took cover.

"Did you get him?" Nocturne yelled excitedly to Roxanne through the computer.

"Hardly, I'm just playing with him. Be right back, terrorizing to do," Roxanne said without picking up the computer. She jumped from the tree that she was in to the next and to the next tree until she landed in the food court that Jumba, one of his experiments, and a few other people were in.

"Well, well I did not think I would being seeing you anytime soon," Jumba said to Roxanne.

"Well normally people who have a fifty year sentence don't get out for holiday visits," Roxanne said, "You know considering it's your fault I was in there."

"Eh, mistakes were made."

Roxanne's eye narrowed as she unsheathed her plasma guns and pointed them at Jumba's head. Instantly Jumba's smile was gone and a tense nervous look was pasted on his face.

"It's so tempting to shoot you right now," Roxanne grinned insanely, "But I enjoy a good game of cat and mouse, and I wanted just to let you know that I'm here to kill you for a good price, so be weary." She holstered her plasma guns and walked off.

"Oh yeah well you mother wearing army boots," Jumba yelled to her lamely.

"Dumbass, you created me, remember!" Roxanne yelled back.

"Who was that?" Nani asked once they were safely at the house.

"Something I thought I was rid of," Jumba murmured.

Okay so this was boring chapter and really short, but the next chapter will have some of Roxanne's past in it. Send me some reviews; I'm feeling somewhat lonely.


End file.
